


Going Rogue

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [16]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kind of i guess), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, ETNuary, Gen, Happy Liza Day!, Heroism, Hugs, Liza doesn't die right off the bat, Promises, Rescue, Reunions, instead she frees her friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: The little brown girl makes a break for it, careening though the museum's hallways like an out-of-control go-kart.Liza Koshy avoids the Collector's wrath and saves her trapped friends.An Escape the Night AU. Day 16 of ETNuary.
Series: ETNuary [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	Going Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 is Liza Koshy, my s2 fave!

"We need you. Please..." Liza's voice breaks. "Please come save us."

Footsteps.

_That's my cue to leave._

The little brown girl makes a break for it, careening though the museum's hallways like an out-of-control go-kart. As she runs away, she spot an imposing, long-faced woman in cultural garb enter the room she just vacated, but fortunately, the stranger misses Liza's exit completely. _Good thing, too,_ thinks Liza, _cause something tells me she would_ so _not wanna hear my puns._

Soon, she's hiding behind a bush not far from where her friends are being kept. She can see a few Egyptian guards patrolling the exhibits, so she keeps her mouth shut and stays hidden until they leave. Then, she waits an extra five minutes, just to make sure that the coast is clear.

And that's when she sees the unattended axe.

 _Ha!_ She darts out of her hiding place and grabs the axe. _This is how I bust out the others! I just gotta go all Break Glass on this place!_

But on second thought, there's a strange magical energy coming from the glowing stump at the center of the glass case circle, and Liza feels like _that's_ what she needs to break. So she raises the axe, screams, and swings it downwards. The stump splits in two. Magical energy cascades through the museum.

One by one, the glass cases shatter.

Liza blinks. _That...worked?_

Justine Ezarik, Timothy DeLaGhetto, DeStorm Power, Tana Mongeau, Gabbie Hanna, Alex Wassabi, Colleen Ballinger, and Rosanna Pansino are soon free of the exhibits that once contained them. They stand in a sloppy circle that could easily be mistaken for a curved line. Each and every one of them looks confused.

"Omigod." Liza presses her hands against her wildly beating heart. "You guys, I can't believe that actually worked!"

Gabbie blinks. "Liza?"

"Coming at ya," giggles Liza as she throws her arms around her old Vlog Squad pal. She spends the next minute or so going around the circle, giving hugs to each of her friends, laughing with relief all the while. She hasn't felt this happy since before the Victorian party started.

Once the hugs are duly doled out, Colleen asks "Where _are_ we?" in a voice that sounds _just_ bitter enough to make Liza wonder what, exactly, happened to the Duchess.

"It's the afterlife," Liza explains, "and we're in a museum of some kind. There's this spooky lady and her guards who are trying to keep us here, but don't worry, cause I contacted Joey, and I think he's coming to save us."

"Joey's gonna _save_ us?" Colleen scoffs. "Don't make me laugh."

"Wait a minute, you died too?" Gabbie asks Rosanna.

Rosanna nods and answers "yes."

Gabbie points to each of the others in turn. "And you died, and you died, and you died?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," says Tim. "I was at his party, yeah."

"Yeah...we went to dinner..." whimpers Justine.

"Guys!" Liza holds up her hand in an effort to get everyone to calm down. "Listen. I'm here to help. I'm gonna make sure we all stay safe until we find a way out of here. Is that cool?"

She gets an assorted mix of affirmations.

_I guess it's up to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Tana Mongeau!


End file.
